


In Another Life

by lordofthepringles



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurtofsky Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt drags Dave to Scandals with him, Sebastian, and Blaine after he comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

Dave and Kurt, in an act of friendship and solidarity spend a Wednesday evening at Scandals with Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine is off requesting music and Sebastian is grinding on some poor man who seemed out of his element.

Kurt had pushed Dave out on the dance floor and to Kurt’s surprise and joy he was quite good. It was even better when the man Dave was dancing with tried to get fresh with him and Dave seemed shocked and scandalized.

He gasped and walked off the floor.

“You’re gay, Dave. That’s what’s supposed to happen.”

“I know, Kurt, but I’d prefer they buy me dinner or something first.”

Kurt burst out laughing,

“It’s not funny, Kurt”

“It so is, David. He’s cute too, you should get his number.”

“Why would I do that? Last time I tried with a guy, I got nowhere. No need to be humiliated again. I already know I’m not attractive.”

“You really think the reason I said no was because I wasn’t attracted to you? I said no because I’m with Blaine.”  
“Yeah, but you told me I was chubby and I sweat too much, and Sebastian said pretty much the same thing, so…”

“First of all, I said that in a fit of rage, and you know Sebastian can be a total asshole. I didn’t say no because your repulse me. Believe me.

Dave blushed bright red.

“You mean you aren’t?”

“No. You are very attractive now that you’re smiling and happy. This version of you can get any guy he wants. Also that guy was definitely interested and still is. I think he thinks we’re together and is glaring at me. Go ask him for his number.”

Kurt just smiled and waved at the man who blushed and turned his head away.

Kurt pushed Dave toward the guy and turned back to his drink.

Truthfully he felt a small pang of jealousy as he watched Dave stride confidently over to the good looking man. If he wasn’t with Blaine, there was no doubt in his mind that he and Dave would probably end up together, but he was with Blaine, and there was no point in daydreaming about Dave, especially when he was attracting the attention of gorgeous gay men at Scandals.

Maybe in another live he thought as he downed the rest of his drink.


End file.
